Shame
by cloclomockingjay
Summary: After being bitten again Claire feels she must hide her embarressment and shame from her friends. But what will they do to discover what she is hiding and what trouble will this cause?
1. Chapter 1

**Of course this all belongs to the awesome Rachel Caine**

Claire's POV

I knew I shouldn't have decided to do this, walking home in the dark could be dangerous anywhere you went but in Morganville it's like wearing an "eat me" sign. But I was sick of everyone going out of there way to help me, poor defenceless Claire. I felt bad that Michael, Eve and especially Shane went through so much trouble for me all the time. Since Myrnin had kept me back late at the lab for some stupid reason (he wanted me to help him with his fashion sense which is a lost cause anyway) I decided to walk home at 11 at night instead of calling out the cavalry for a change. It wasn't that far and besides I had protection.

I'd walked a few blocks from the lab without the slightest of problems, sure I saw the odd pale face staring at me here and there but that didn't surprise me, I mean hello this is Morganville. Then just two blocks from the Glass House I started to feel like I was being followed. That was a common thing so it wasn't that that made me feel uneasy, it felt different than others times this happened. I didn't feel like a poor innocent college student being followed home, I felt like prey. I felt like I was being hunted.

I knew I was in trouble, I could feel it in my bones. I sped up more and more, first to a fast walk, then a slow jog... then a flat out run. Just as I began to pick up speed and think that maybe I would be Ok I was knocked over by a powerful force and hit the pavement pretty hard. When I rolled over to get to my feet I realised this wasn't my lucky day. One, there were two vampires standing over me. Two, they didn't look like your average vampires; they looked crazy in fact like they crawled out the sewer. And three, they looked hungry... really hungry. And to top that off I had no form of defence with me what so ever.

The two vampires stared at me for a second with blood red eyes, and then as I made my move to jump up and run for it they both lunged at me and pinned me down by the arms. They didn't hesitate for a second, as soon as I was pinned to the ground they both flashed down there fangs and latched on to the first bit of my skin they found. I screamed out in absolute agony and fear. One of them had gone straight for my neck, tearing at the artery. The other went for my wrist on the opposite side. I lashed out at the one sucking from my throat, smacking at its head with my free arm while I screamed. The vampire grew tired of my attacks and suddenly released my neck and moved slightly away from me. I began to hope they decided my blood tasted bad or something. But no. Instead it grabbed at me again, this time sinking its teeth into the inside of the arm I attacked it with. Rendering me hopeless. By then I thought I was dead.

Michael's POV

Where the hell was Claire? She was usually back by now and I was beginning to worry. Sure the girl was a tough little thing but with all the stuff she took on in this town she was really vulnerable. Shane was on a late shift at work so for all he knew Claire was perfectly safe here. He would kill me if anything happened to her, hell I wouldn't be too happy with myself either. I was guessing Myrnin being as selfish as he could be had kept her back at the lab, I just wasn't sure what to do. Should I go look for her at the lab or should I stop worrying about her and being over protective for a while. I decided. I would give her ten minutes, if she's not back by then I would go all out to find her.

Claire's POV

I thought I was dead meat, I honestly thought they would drain me dry. My limbs didn't have the strength to fight back and I didn't see the point in screaming. No one was coming to help me. Just as I was about to close my eyes and drift off I saw a car coming down the street towards me. I didn't expect help from them but they didn't have to. When my attackers saw the car heading past us they just released me and fled. What the hell, I new they was something weird about them. They were like savages who had lived under a rock for the last 500 years, or maybe they did crawl out the sewer after all. The car went on by just as I expected, they were probably Morganville natives who lost track of time and were out too late.

I stood up slowly, feeling weak but still capable of getting myself home. When I went to inspect the damage I gasped in shock. I had been bitten before, twice in fact, but three bite marks at the same time made me for some reason feel completely ashamed of myself. What would people think of me when they see these, what would Shane think. It was always me who ended up getting fanged all the time and I was afraid people would soon think I enjoyed it or something. I couldn't let anyone see these, not Michael, not Eve and not Shane. I had to face this alone. From then on I cried all the way back to the Glass House.


	2. Chapter 2

That was it, her ten minutes were up. Something wasn't right and I was beginning to feel it. I had to find her. It was my responsibility to look after her right now, Shane was still at work and Eve was doing overtime at Common Grounds. It was just me. Without another thought I jumped to my feet and ran from the house and into my car. Then just as I had started the engine and was ready to drive out I saw her. I saw Claire running for the house unsteadily in tears, tripping up every few seconds. When she got to the front door I immediately got out of the car and called her name to get her attention. "Claire".

She turned her head round to look at me and the second she saw me a look of absolute fear flashed on her face before she turned back and ran through the door and up the stairs without looking back. Was she scared? Of me? Why would she be scared of me? She knows I would never hurt her doesn't she? Normally I would have used my vampire speed to catch up to her and stop her to see what was wrong. But I was afraid I would scare the hell out of her after the look I saw on her face. Instead I used classic human speed to run in the house, bolt the door and find where she was. I knew she would be upstairs so wasted no time going there and sure enough as I hit the top of the stairs she was there walking from the bathroom to her room. "Claire what's wrong?" I called to her. She jumped as I spoke, obviously she didn't know I was there. Again she ran for it, bolting straight into her bedroom and locking the door behind her just as I got there. But that wasn't the only thing that caught my attention, as she had ran away from me I smelt something on her before I saw it. Blood. When I had looked had her to see where it was coming from I saw blood on the back of her t-shirt, but that's all I managed to notice. I stood at the door, hoping I could talk some sense into her and get her to see she was safe with me. "Claire? Why are you running from me?"

After I heard a quiet sniffle through the door Claire replied almost silently. "Please go away Michael". I could tell she was sat on the floor at the other side of the door, leaning against it. "Please just leave me alone." She whimpered to me again.

"Why are you afraid of me Claire? You know I would never hurt you".

"I'm not afraid of you Michael."

"You're not?"

Claire's POV

What! He thought I was scared of him. That is just crazy. I wasn't afraid of Michael himself I was afraid of what Michael would think of me if he saw these bites. I was almost silently crying against the door while Michael stood on the other side trying to get me to come out. "No I'm not." I called back through the door trying not to sob my heart out.

"Then could you please open the door and tell me what's wrong?"

"There isn't anything wrong, I'm fine." I said back.

"Claire, c'mon. I saw the blood on your t-shirt and I know it's yours. You're hurt so please tell me what happened and let me help you." Michael kept on begging, I could tell he was really worried.

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

"Please Claire! Why can't you just tell me! Open the door please."

"No!"

"Claire if you don't open this door now I will have to take the door down myself. You know I can and will do it if I have to." Now he was seriously agitated.

"Yeah and I also know that if you do that with me sat in front of it you will kill me in the process." That should work I thought.

Michael's POV

Damn! I was hoping that should wouldn't realise I couldn't get in while she was sat in the way. Should have known a smart girl like her would work it out. I had know other choice, I couldn't get in so all I could do was wait till Shane gets back so he can talk to her. "Fine Claire. I will get Shane to talk to you instead when he gets back." I shouted back at the door as I walked away. After I got a few steps away I heard a little whisper. "That's even worse." She didn't even want to talk to Shane about it. This had to be seriously bad. Just as I got down the stairs and hit the living room floor I heard the front door open and a voice bellow. "Yo! Anyone home, I brought barbeque!" Shane, right on time.

Claire's POV

I heard Shane shout the house down when he got home and it hadn't been five minutes before I heard him walking up the stairs and heading straight for my door. I heard him try to open it first, but I wasn't planning on unlocking that door anytime soon. He knocked gently on the door and began to speak. "Claire, honey. Mike told me what happened, let me in please."

"I can't" I said back simply.

"Yes you can, c'mon. You're bleeding Claire, you need our help."

"I told Michael its fine, it's not that bad."

"Then why are you hiding in your room, what are you scared of?"

"Nothing Ok, I just need some time alone." Now I was the one getting irritated.

Shane's POV

Now I was really confused. I come home to find that not only Claire won't talk to Michael but she won't talk to me either. And I'm her boyfriend. She has to be hiding something, something she is scared of. I tried to talk her into opening the door for ages but I've known her long enough to know when she isn't going to listen and after a while I realised I was just upsetting her more and I was forced to walk away, as much as it hurt to leave her in such a state but what could I do? All I could do was go back downstairs and worry about her. I threw the barbeque in the bin, worrying about Claire made eating lose its appeal. So instead I sat down with Michael to discuss what could be wrong with her and what we could do.

Claire's POV

I waited against the door for round three of there attempts to get me to talk. I really expected to here Eve come clomping up the stairs when she got home to try and help me. Five minutes after I heard her get home I heard the clomping part start, but she only got as far as the bathroom door before Shane and Michael explained to her that there was nothing they could say that would help me tonight and that they should give me the night to calm down. It's a shame bite marks don't heal over night. I was too upset to move, spent the next two hours still on the floor thinking still about everyone's reactions if they saw what the real problem was. Thinking about the fact that they would all probably hate me. At one point I heard Shane sit outside my door, not wanting to leave me. After a while I grew extremely tired and was soon asleep on the floor.

Shane's POV

I sat outside Claire's room for hours, just sat on the floor watching my heart break as she sobbed non stop. I only left her when she fell silent and I was sure she had fallen asleep. Michael and Eve had already gone to bed after we had another discussion about the problem that none of us understood. Not even me, I couldn't even understand my own girlfriend's pain. What the hell is wrong with me?


	3. Chapter 3

Claire's POV

I woke up the next morning still face down on the floor with dried tear tracks staining my face. They were a quick reminder of what had happened the night before. The first thing I knew I needed was something to cover the bites that were still red raw on my body. After I finally came up with an idea I rummaged through my cupboards until I managed to fish out an old hoodie. Ugh I hated hoodies but I didn't have much of a choice. The sleeves obviously would easily cover the wounds on my arms and because the shape of the hood bent up slightly it just covered the one on my neck. This way no one would ever find out about them. No one would hate me. Well that's if I managed to keep them from getting suspicious, wish would be hard after the drama that night. I quickly picked up a small black vest top to go under the hoodie and a pair of jeans. Only then did I realise that I had to get to the bathroom without anyone seeing me. So I went to the door and listened through it, the hall was totally silent, then I opened it slightly and listened for any sound from the bathroom to see if anyone was already using it. There wasn't any sound at all coming from upstairs. So with my clean cloths in hand I ran as fast as I could for the bathroom.

Luckily for me I made it there without being seen at all. Once inside I stopped at the mirror to inspect myself more clearly. I looked like crap. I was covered in blood, my face was a mess from all of the crying and my hair looked like a haystack. While I scanned myself my eyes stopped at the bite on my neck and I turned away in disgust.

After a long shower I looked more myself again, except for the three reminders of why I was doing this in the first place. The bites on my wrist and inner arm were healing quicker than the one on my neck but they all still hurt like hell. I quickly dressed in the jeans and hoodie before heading downstairs to face the drama ahead. When I got to the living room I stood still and looked around, know one was in there. Then as I turned towards the kitchen I heard voices, one telling the others to be quiet. No doubt it was Michael who heard me coming and was telling Shane and Eve to change the subject or be quiet about me. I took a deep breath and walked through to the kitchen.

Eve's POV

I wasn't sure at all at first what could have caused Claire to freak out in such a way, but the second she appeared in the kitchen wearing a hoodie I knew she had to be hiding something under it. Most likely a fang mark. At first I thought it might have just been me being paranoid but when I looked at both Michael and Shane I knew they were thinking the same thing. Shane was looking at Claire with sadness in his eyes and Michael was staring at her with an almost angry expression as well as a little bit of the same sadness Shane felt. He was ready to kick the vampires ass who did this to her if our suspicions were right, and trust me I would be joining him on that occasion. Nobody hurts our Clairebear. We had to find out the truth from her together.

Michael's POV

The moment Claire came in the kitchen I got my suspicions, she never wore hoodies, she hated them so I knew she was hiding something. It had to be a bite, it all fit together. The freaking out, the blood and the hoodie. I had to find out the truth straight away because I was going to kill any vamp that had laid a finger on her.

Shane's POV

No way! She couldn't be hiding a fang mark from us. Why would she be ashamed of telling us, it's not like it would be her fault. But there was no other explanation though. Claire was wearing a hoodie and Claire and hoodies don't go together, not ever. Unless she was using it to hide what I feared. I saw the look in Michael's eye, the look that told me he was going to find the truth no matter what so he could go kill the blood suckers ass who had caused my girl so much pain. He just needed Claire to tell us the truth.

Claire's POV

I saw all three of them staring at me, at what I was wearing and I knew that at least one of them would have already worked out the truth. I ignored the fact that there eyes stayed fixed on me. When I looked at them I saw mixed expressions, worry, hurt and especially on Michael I saw anger. Shit he knew, he had worked it out I could tell, but still he didn't have proof or anything so I was Ok for now. I was pulled from my thoughts while I got myself a coffee by Eve who had started talking to me. "So Claire, how are you feeling now? And what's with the hoodie?" There onto me.

"I'm fine now thanks and er... I don't know I just felt like having a change." I saw Michael frown at me through the corner of my eye. Yeah, I suck at lying and he was good at telling when someone was lying, not good for me.

"Yeah sorry Claire bear but its not a good look for you, maybe you should take it off." Eve commented. Great she was defiantly onto me.

"Nah I like it. But thanks anyway."

Michael decided to join Eve in ganging up on me. "Don't you think it's a bit hot to be wearing a hoodie, you could faint. Eve's right you should take it off."

"I'm Ok Michael seriously, it's not that hot." I was right it wasn't so bad that I could faint but it was still not near hoodie temperature.

"Claire really, its getting hotter you know, I'm just trying to look out for you. You could just wear a normal t-shirt, who needs a new look anyway?"

"What the hell is your problem with this damn hoodie seriously? I like it and it's not too warm so I'm not taking it off, end of story."

Michael just sighed in frustration. I thought that I might have actually won when Shane decided to step in playing the boyfriend card. "I will tell you what my problem is with that hoodie. It hides away your perfect little body, its way too baggy for you. I prefer tight fit." Ugh, tempting but still not going to work.

"Sorry to disappoint you Shane but I need to get to work now anyway." I said to him. He sighed too. Just as I turned to leave and get out of there quick Michael spoke again. "Claire, stop." He more or less ordered me.

"Yes Michael?"

"Take off the hoodie." He was tired of my excuses now.

"No."

"Take it off."

"No."

"Claire, I said just take off the damn hoodie." He wasn't giving up, ever.

"I said no."

He looked really pissed now, Eve and Shane were just watching between us as we argued.

"Claire I won't tell you again. This is my house and I say take it off."

"And I won't tell you again, NO!"

The next thing I saw scared the hell out of me. Michael just rose from his seat as his eyes flashed red and stared me down. Shane stood to get between us to protect me, thinking Michael was going to attack. Michael just shouted straight at me as loud as he could with all of his power. "Claire! Take off that hoodie. NOW!"

I felt a number of things at that moment as Michael stared at me. Terror, fear and then... absolute anger. I had never felt so angry in all of my life and I just lost all self control. Without a second thought I grabbed the hoodie and ragged it over my shoulders and dropped it to the floor, revealing my shameful secret. Everyone gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know its a short one, sorry **

Michael's POV

Oh my god, what did I do. I just went all out crazy on Claire. Innocent little Claire. I saw how scared she was of me as I stared at her. Out of all the things that had ever scared her I don't think any of them could top the fear she saw when she looked at me. I honestly thought she was going to run from the house in tears, to get as far away from me as possible. But to my complete surprise and probably Eve's and Shane's she suddenly almost mirrored the anger I was venting and started to rag off the hoodie, probably hurting herself at the same time with the force she put into it. When I saw what she was hiding I felt so shocked and guilty. She wasn't just hiding one little bite mark, she was hiding three. Three badly bruised bite marks that were probably hurting her so much.

She looked back at me straight in the eye, still filled with rage. "Now you fucking happy Michael, you crazy ass psycho! This what you wanted, well take a good look." I could see in her eyes that the rage in her was quickly dying away and being replaced by hurt and betrayal. Because of me. Shane and Eve were just frozen in shock as they watched. I felt so ashamed of what I did.

"Claire I- I didn't mean- I'm- please forgive me- sorry." I moved towards her with my hands out begging for her forgiveness. Claire just backed away from me as tears poured down her face. "Don't fucking touch me! Get the hell away from me now! You got what you wanted, congratulations. Now don't come anyway near me again!" She then ran out the room and upstairs, sobbing all the way. When she was gone, Shane and Eve finally snapped out of it. "What the fuck was that Michael?"

Shane's POV

I couldn't believe it. Michael looked like he was going to kill Claire and he was so going to get it for that but what was hurting me most was what I saw when Claire took of the hoodie. She had been bitten three times; they were pretty bad bites too. But not only must she have been in so much pain but she was too ashamed to tell us. Did she think we would hate her or something? She couldn't. She should no it's not her fault. But I couldn't say anything to her because I was frozen by this sudden death match that happened between her and Michael. I couldn't do anything but watch. But she really hates Michael now. Eve was real pissed at Mike too.

"Why the hell would you do that do her Michael? I bet she thought you were going to fang her too."

Michael looked horrified as he realised that. "But I would never do that to her."

"Yeah well she is going to have a hard time excepting that now. You would be lucky if she ever spoke to you again." Eve wasn't in the mood for sympathy.

Michael put his head in his hands and I swear he was either crying or going to cry. "I know."

Eve turned her attention on helping Claire. We knew Claire was upstairs probably thinking that me and Eve thought she was disgusting; she probably didn't give a damn about what Michael thought now. "Ok, OK, this is about Claire now. We need to make her understand that she has nothing to be ashamed of. Usually its Shanes job to talk to her when she's upset but I think this is one of those things where Claire needs all our reassurance."

"I don't think Claire will want anything from me now." Michael wined.

"I think you at least owe it to her to try. Show her you really do care about her." Eve answered him, now with a little sympathy. He just nodded in response.

"Ok then I said, let's go talk to her." I said.

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

Claire's POV

I ran straight for my room, didn't even stop to close the door, just collapsed on the bed in tears. He was going to kill me. Michael was going to kill me. He wanted me dead all over a stupid hoodie and vamp bites. Speaking of vamp bites, they know. I saw the look in their eyes when they saw them. I couldn't work out whether it was shock, pain or disgust I saw, but I'm pretty sure it was disgust. But I couldn't think about that, because every time I tried to think I saw Michael's face again, the glare he gave me as he was going to fang me. He was going to fang me I know he was. "Claire?" I jumped to Eve's voice. I looked round to see Eve and Shane standing just inside my room, when I acknowledged there presence they came towards me. "Claire, we need to talk." We, she said we, but that means... I spun round to look and just as I thought Michael was behind them, just slowly walking into my room with a sad but wary expression. When he saw I had seen him he tried to talk to me again. "Please Claire, I really am sorry. I was just so angry at what happened to you. I just wanted to kill the vampire who did this to you-"

"Vampires." I quickly corrected him.

"What?"

"There were two." I heard Eve gasp and Shane curse when I said this. "Anyway it doesn't matter Michael so you can get out now."

"But-please."

"Get out. I'm not talking to anyone who was planning to kill me."

"I wasn't going to kill you I swear."

"Yes you were now get the fuck out and stay away from me, permanently."

Michael's head fell as he walked out the room and I'm sure I heard a little sob from him but whatever. I'm not going to lie as nasty as I was to him I was scared to death of him really. I fell back down on the bed and just stared at the ceiling as Shane and Eve came to sit next to me. This time it was Shane's turn to talk. "Claire, why were you trying to hide the bites from us? Did you think we would be ashamed of you or hate you or something?"

"That's exactly why I did it. And you do right?"

"Of course not!" Both Shane and Eve said in unison.

"Why not?"

"It's not like it's your fault. Why would you think we would blame you?"

"It's just weird that it's always me who gets fanged all the time. Don't you two think it's weird? That it's disgusting?"

Now Eve decided to talk. "Claire, you seemed to be getting fanged a lot because you take on too much is this town not because you go around asking vamps to bite you. So no, it's not disgusting. Now please just understand you have nothing to be ashamed of."

They didn't hate me. Shane and Eve didn't hate me. It finally clicked in my brain and more tears began to roll down my face as relief sank through me. The two of them hugged me at the same time before Eve left leaving me and Shane alone. Shane gave me a long but gentle kiss before whispering to me. "I would stay with you tonight but you really need your sleep, which is a real shame." He grinned slightly at me before continuing. "So I'm gonna go before I change my mind."

"Aw that's really disappointing." I smile back mischievously. "But that's Ok, goodnight Shane."

He stood up and began to leave but turned back to me as he got to the door. "Oh and I know Michael really upset you but try and give him a chance, he's really mad at himself for what he did. So please talk to him at some point. Night."

He has got to be kidding me.


	6. Chapter 6

Michael's POV

She really wasn't going to talk to me again, ever. I saw it in her eyes when I went to her room with Eve and Shane. Hate and absolute fear. I tried to talk to her but she wasn't having any of it, just told me she basically didn't want me near her ever again. After everything that just happened I didn't feel like being with anyone, I didn't deserve it. So I went downstairs and just sat on the couch all night, thinking about probably my biggest mistake.

Shane's POV

I had the long shift at work again, damn. Work until midnight wasn't fun, especially when it came to getting home safely because unless it involved a car you were pretty much screwed, as Claire sadly discovered. Luckily for me this week Eve was doing overtime at Common Grounds, late shift as well. So she agreed to pick me up in her car or hearse or whatever. The only problem with us both being out all day was that meant Claire and Michael were in the house alone together, which was a bad idea considering Claire now hated Michael's guts and was scared of him. Part of me wanted to stay home for Claire's sake but another part of me knew they needed a chance to talk alone and make up and I couldn't skip work anyway so I didn't really have much of a choice. When I went in Claire's room at noon I was surprised to see she was still asleep, probably tired from all that worrying, so I left her a note before heading out the door.

Claire's POV

I had overslept big time. I didn't wake up until after one and I'm usually awake around five or six in the morning, but then I hadn't had much sleep in the last two days. As I stretched out my arms across the bed I felt something scrape my hand. A note. I had no doubts that it was Shane. I reached out and grabbed it to read what it said:

_Claire_

_On the late shift again so I won't be back till midnight. Sorry I didn't say goodbye I didn't want to wake you. Eve's out till midnight too. Remember what I said last night Ok. I Love You._

_Shane _

Yeah I remembered what he said last night and I honestly didn't think I could do it. I couldn't talk to Michael, not without shaking in fear or flinching or just running away screaming. I don't think I could ever forget that look on Michael's face, the look of planning murder. But then I was stuck in the house alone with him and I couldn't spend the day hiding in my bedroom so maybe I could stand in the same room as him but not talk to him, not like there was much of a choice anyway.

After getting dressed, brushing my hair and doing all the usual stuff us girls do on a morning I took a few deep breaths before leaving my room to go downstairs and face my fears.

Michael's POV

Shane and Eve left just after noon, but not without having a go at me first, especially Shane. I didn't blame him, he had to watch his best friend terrorise his girlfriend so of cause he was mad. If you ask me I don't think he yelled at me enough, I expected him to be a lot worse but he was pretty easy on me. I still hadn't seen anything of Claire and after a while I began to suspect she was going to stay in her room until Shane got back so she didn't have to face me alone, or at all. Then around an hour after Shane and Eve had gone to my surprise she walked into the kitchen where I was sat reading the Morganville newspaper. She was still wearing the hoodie, which told me that she was more ashamed of those bites than anyone else.

Claire tried not to look at me when she realised I was there. She walked around me –as far away from me as she could get- to one of the cupboards and pulled out a mug. She was about to go get a coffee until she realised I was sat right next the coffee machine so she put the mug back and traded it for a glass cup for some orange juice. "Claire do you want a-"

The way her head snapped up to look at me and give me a "please don't hurt me look" cut me off straight away. I looked down at the newspaper as if I never said anything and she carried on filling her cup after a moment. Once the cup was full she went to sit down, in the furthest seat from me I noticed. She didn't drink her orange juice for a while but when she did I notice her hands were shaking like hell which made me feel so guilty. If she shook much more she would spill it all over herself.

I sat there without a word for a while but it was really uncomfortable, I had to watch her shake. She was obviously terrified. After a while I couldn't take it anymore so I stood up to try again with her. "Claire-" The second she saw me stand she flew out of her seat, accidently knocking her glass over with her arm along the way and ran to the other side of the room, bracing herself against the wall never taking her eyes off me. The glass had smashed all over the floor. "Claire, please don't be afraid of me, it's tearing me apart here and I really am sorry. I just don't know what to do to make you trust me again."

She held out her hand at me to tell me to stay where I was. "Stay back Michael, I can't do this. Ow!"

"What is it? What's wrong?" I was suddenly worried by her cry of pain and went to move to her to see if she was Ok. I didn't know what was wrong. But after I took a couple of steps towards her she jumped away from me. "Just tell me what's wrong." I pleaded. Then I smelt it. Blood, her blood. She was bleeding but why? I scanned my eyes over her to find the problem, I found it pretty quickly. Some of the broken glass had ricocheted off the floor and imbedded itself in her arm, straight through the veins in her wrist. That was not good. The blood was now just dripping into a puddle on the floor.

"Oh my god Claire you're bleeding. Come here, let me help you." I begged.

"No I can't."

"Please let me help you. You're losing too much blood, look."

"But you will- you will try to hurt me- and- and the blood."

"Claire look at your arm, you could die if you don't just let me help you."

"But-"

"Claire. I know after what I did yesterday you will probably never trust me again and I honestly don't blame you, but could you please just try to give me this one last chance to help you. I know you're scared to death of me and I know you think I just want to kill you but please just give me this chance. I don't want to lose you."


	7. Chapter 7

Claire's POV

I couldn't believe it, those few words he spoke to me made me open my eyes properly for the first time in days. Why the hell did I think he was out to kill me? This was Michael for crying out loud! The second he spoke to me the image in my head of scary, murderous Michael changed back to the old image of protective, loving Michael. To the one stood in front of me now, the one he has always been because Michael was never scary, he just got a bit angry that's all and because of all the stress I was under I overreacted. I immediately held out my injured arm to him, which I began to realise was hurting like hell. Michael sighed in relief and came towards me to take my hand in his to inspect the damage, which was pretty bad.

I suddenly started crying as everything hit me, the pain, the last few days, everything. Michael pulled me into his arms and hugged me, trying to calm me down. "Hey, sssshh it's Ok, your fine."

"I'm so sorry Michael, I just overreacted and I- I."

"Ssshhh. You didn't overreact, I was way out of line to behave like that. I just really want to earn your trust, I don't think I could live with myself if you were to hate me for the rest of your life. I just really need your trust... and I know just how I'm going to earn it."

He suddenly released me from the hug but kept hold of my still bleeding arm. I couldn't believe it when he brought is wrist to his lips, flashed down his fangs and bit through his skin, drawing quite a bit of blood. At first I honestly thought he was going to get me to drink it or something, which scared me for a second. Instead he rolled up the sleeve on my arm, yanked out the glass so fast I didn't feel a thing then wiped his own blood over the wound. The cut stopped bleeding straight away and began to heal, I stared in astonishment. I thought Michael was finished when he said. "And so you don't have to wear that hoodie anymore." **( I know, I know theres nothing in MV that says vamp blood heals like that but it was too sweet to resist)**

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused as he bit down on his wrist again since the bite wound from before had already healed. He didn't answer. He just tilted my head to the side slightly, moved away my hair so he could see the still bruised bite wound on my neck and dabbed his blood on both of the punctures. I felt them healing straight away. He did the same thing to the other two bites before looking into my eyes and saying. "So do you feel better now? And have I earned your trust yet? I don't mind if I haven't I will beg if you want me to I will honestly..." He babbled on for another minute or so before I stopped him by wrapping him in a hug. "It's Ok Michael. Thank you." He sighed in relief as he realised I didn't hate him anymore. We were so lost in the moment neither of us heard the front door open.

Eve's POV

I wasn't expecting to be home so early, but since Common Grounds was having one of those rare days where it was empty Oliver decided he didn't need me today and sent me home. To be honest I didn't want to come home without Shane because I was expecting to find the war of Claire and Michael going on or something. So when I did get home I took in a deep breath and opened the front door. Silence. Ok that is good... I think. There was no one in the living room so I guessed they were either sulking in there rooms or killing each other in the kitchen. Or rather Claire was trying to kill Michael while he was pleading for her to forgive him. I decided to try the kitchen first. I got to the door and pushed it open quietly to find Claire hugging Michael to death. Yes! I knew they would be friends again sooner or later, I was so happy. It was heartbreaking seeing them like they were so now I was overjoyed. Plus, since Shane had bet against me claiming Claire and Michael would not be friends for a very long time, he now owed me ten dollars. Yay friendship and yay money.

**The end, so, what did you think?**


End file.
